


End of a Wait

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Partners Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V-mon doesn't know who his partner will be.  Only that his partner will come for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of a Wait

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** End of a Wait  
 **Friends:** Daisuke  & V-mon  
 **Word Count:** 250  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Digimon Partners Boot Camp, #30, chosen; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #53, 250 word drabble; Written for the Word Count Sets Boot Camp, #16, 250 words.  
 **Notes:** This takes place while V-mon is still asleep under the Digimental of Courage.  
 **Summary:** V-mon doesn't know who his partner will be. Only that his partner will come for him.

* * *

V-mon didn't know how long he'd slept, tucked safely underneath the Digimental of Courage. He couldn't remember what he'd done before that or who decided to put him there. He only knew one thing: that he waited for the Chosen Child of Courage, the only one who could wake him up by moving the Digimental. 

He didn't know this child's name. He knew nothing at all about whoever it would be except that the child would move the Digimental. And yet already, from nearly the moment his deep sleep began, he liked this child. He wanted to meet whoever it was. He wanted to stand beside his partner and fight against whatever evil threatened the Digital World, because there would _be_ an evil and it would be something they could fight together. 

His partner would be strong. His partner would care about him, just like he cared about his partner. 

Sometimes he thought he dreamed of this child, but he could not form a proper image in his mind. Only flashes that made him more eager for the day to come. Flashes of strength, flashes of courage, flashes of everything that he hoped would come. 

He almost didn't believe it when the hands came at last, so warm, so full of fire. He'd thought he'd felt something earlier, but that hadn't been right, not like this. 

There were other humans there, as well as Digimon, but V-mon saw only his partner there. His Chosen Child, his other half. 

Motomiya Daisuke. 

**The End**


End file.
